


Pressing Matters

by felandaris



Series: Another Place And Time [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dirty Talk, Ear kiss, Elven ears, F/M, Humor, Sexual Tension, public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:07:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felandaris/pseuds/felandaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen knows exactly how to turn Delani on. And <i>Creators</i>, does he enjoy using that knowledge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElCapitan18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElCapitan18/gifts).



> A giveaway prize for the lovely elcapitain18 featuring Delani Lavellan, the heroine of her wonderful To The Void And Back. Thank you for the prompt!

Delani sighs, putting on a brave face. Crammed into the back of the Great Hall along with pretty much like every other member of the Inquisition, she’s listening to pleasant, if somewhat foreign, music. Twenty minutes must have passed since its start, and there’s no telling how much longer it will go on for.

 

Described by Josephine as Orlais’ finest _sextet_ , the musicians were sent over as a token of appreciation by no one but the Empress and her Marquise themselves. _To honour the Inquisition’s recent achievements_ , as her ever-enthusiastic ambassador had explained ( _whilst not actually having to show up themselves_ , Delani had added in her mind).

 

Either way, she’s gathered around the throne with companions and colleagues. Feeling out of place in her own hold standing up in a tight, busty dress and these high-heeled _boots_ Josie had gotten made specifically for this occasion. She’s never worn anything like this on her feet. While they’re nice to look at and exquisitely crafted, her feet are awfully squished, getting more tired with every minute spent standing up in them.

 

She does appreciate the interesting perspectives this new footwear is granting her- her forehead is level with Cullen’s chin, whereas usually she’ll barely reach up to his chest.

 

Glancing around the room, she spots Blackwall,Varricand other members of the inner circle donning the formal Inquisition uniform. It’s not without a notion of pride that she acknowledges the man behind her wearing it best- a swoon worthy sight if there ever was one. She allows herself to lean into him a little, trying to focus on the melodic up and down of the strings.

 

A surprised gasp falls from her lips at the quiet ring of his voice, as if on cue. “Are you bored, _Ma Atishan?”_

 

Delani casts a careful glance around. Nobody appears to have noticed- not Cullen talking, not the shiver his voice sent down her side.

 

“I’m enjoying myself,” she hopes her whisper won’t betray.

 

Not quite a touch- just his body drawing closer to hers.  “Me too. Especially the view.”

 

Delani nods, ignoring both his innuendo and the slight increase in her heartbeat.

 

Three, maybe four minutes of concentrated listening pass before his mouth is back at her ear. From his tone she can tell his intention within the first few syllables.

 

“I don’t know about you,” that half-touch again, “but at this very moment I could think of better things to do.” As his voice trails off Delani’s breath hitches, and she tenses up. Excitement and a sense of dread set in. She knows where this is going. For now she doesn’t respond, hoping he might give up yet.

 

_Not that she doesn’t know him better than that…_

 

“Peel you out of those clothes. Unwrap you like a present.”

 

Heat creeps up her cheeks, burns up to her ears as nervous eyes dart around the room. No reaction anywhere. _Not outside of her treacherous body, anyway._

 

Cullen’s brief inhale rings sharply in her ear as his lips draw closer. “Your feet first. They deserve a rub. Maybe a suckle on the toes?”

 

She swallows, trying to tell herself she’s simply thirsty and not about to be caught in a rush of foolish, out-of-place want.

 

“Untie your laces. Take your smalls off with my teeth. Blow on those precious little peaks.” Again his crotch seems to draw closer of its own accord, tempting heat radiating from him.  “Watch them tighten.”

 

Despite her well-practiced self-restraint, there’s no denying the rush of dampness between her thighs now.

 

Delani huffs in quiet exasperation. _Hasn’t anyone realised what he’s doing yet?_

                                                          

“But where to touch next?” It hardly seemed possible, but his voice is even more smug now, brimming with salacious glee in his precise, irritating understanding of what he’s doing to her.

                    

A pregnant pause lingers before he answers his own question.

 

“I know.” A higher tone, light with feigned innocence.

 

Then it happens.

 

The briefest flick of his tongue against her left earlobe. Warm, wet promise.

 

A moan breaks out of her before she can form any semblance of a coherent thought. Not loud exactly, but a few heads do turn.

 

Mortification has her frozen. Stubborn will keeps her face a mask of calm.

 

“Cullen!” she hisses once the splendid performance has reclaimed the unwanted attention.

 

Cullen’s lips are forming a smirk as they settle on her lobe. A pause, tense and tantalising. Then a gentle suck. Delani somehow manages to stifle another sound, leaving the tension to bubble up in her stomach instead. Her dress suddenly clings even tighter, the material itching against her stiffening peaks.

 

A lap up the shell of her ear. _Just how is nobody noticing this_? She says a silent, futile curse upon that blasted stealth Cullen maintains despite his size and built. A tingle spreads through her hands and into her fingers, urging them to move. She wants to turn around to face Cullen; touch him, shove him against the wall, kiss the smugness off that offensively handsome face. Of which he’s perfectly aware of course.

 

He also knows she’s stuck, unable to do anything about the urge he’s incited in her so easily.

 

There’s restrained but unmistakable movement now. Grinding. Pressing. Hard, delicious contour against her buttocks.

 

A groan down her ear, _still so quiet_. “Feel this,” an ounce of discipline is missing from his voice now.

 

“Do you know what that is?”

At last he grants her some semblance of control over this situation. The words _Why, it’s your tasty cock_ want to roll off her tongue but instead she gives a slight shake of her head to hear his response.

 

“It’s how much I want you.” He’s finally letting on some of his own titillation.

 

Which, of course, doesn’t mean he’s going to stop teasing her.

 

She hasn’t even finished the thought when he descends on the tip of her ear. Hums as if savouring  the most delectable sweet. Biting her lip, she manages to quieten the next moan into a hiss. Irritation coils in her tummy, only serving to strum her arousal.

 

“I can hardly wait to have you alone.” That slight rise in pitch again, as if he’s pondering an idea. “In fact, I would love to take you on the throne, right now.”

 

Delani’s teeth dig further into her lip, her shoulders hunch and her eyes narrow. The throb between her legs is getting ever harder to ignore, as is the prickle where her nipples are begging for touch.

 

“Lift up those pretty skirts.” His voice’s throaty caress is followed by a bite into her lobe.

 

“Spread your lovely legs.” Her ear’s tip is bathed in hot breath, followed by a slow lap. She shudders.

 

“Have a little taste before I plunge right into you.” Cullen’s finger is tracing up other ear now while he licks at the left.

 

And then his tongue dives in. Hot, slippery, strong. Right inside her ear, a bold imitation of what she really wants him to do.

 

Delani whines in surprise, despair, longing. Clutches backwards, crinkling his uniform under her grip. Shoves her arse into his groin. Every nerve ending in her body is on fire, every inch of skin aching for him.

 

Unlike her, the music has now reached its peak, erupting in lively climax. She’s grateful it covers up her whimpers.

 

Then it stops. A few second’s terrifying quiet precedes a wave of enthusiastic applause thundering across the hall.

 

Reverting to instinct, Delani uses the moment to make a bold decision. She spins around, furious lust cloudingher expression. Drags a surprised but _still smirking_ Cullen by the collar. Stumbles then catches herself, having forgotten about those blasted boots.

 

Their escape is within eyesight. Five, maybe six steps to the door up to their quarters…

 

… when Josephine’s voice cuts in, her melodic accent laced with subdued concern. “Inquisitor,” she inquires with a polite smile, yet careful not to attract attention, “you’re not looking to leave us already?”

 

Holding Cullen’s hand, Delani’s voice is firm when she responds. “My apologies, Josephine- I have a rather urgent affair to discuss with our commander.”

 

The ambassador is letting on her confusion now. “But-“

 

“Don’t worry, Josie,” Leliana steps in. “I’ll handle our guests. Let Her Grace attend to those _pressing matters_.” _Did her eyes just dart to Cullen’s crotch_?

 

A curt nod is all the acknowledgement their spymaster gets as Delani drags her man away from any prying eyes and to safety.

 

The heavy door falls shut, and before the two make it upstairs the steps are lined with various pieces of fine clothing.

 

Delani and Cullen spend the rest of the night examining each of those _pressing matters_ in rather meticulous detail.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [Find me (and the boys) on Tumblr!](https://http://cullenstairshenanigans.t%20Tumblr.com) ʘ‿ʘ


End file.
